


met a lot of men who would call me pretty

by nicosolace



Series: your voice, your face. without a trace, i'll wait for you. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slow Burn, luke is gay and din is bi i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicosolace/pseuds/nicosolace
Summary: Huh.Who knew Din was into blondes?--Din was going insane. He was a powerful Mandalorian - the Mand’alor - not a cheesy teenager waxing poetic about their young love.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Series: your voice, your face. without a trace, i'll wait for you. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128794
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	met a lot of men who would call me pretty

Huh.

Who knew Din was into blondes?

\--

In the days leading up to Grogu’s rescue, Din was a mess. How could he not be? The foundling in his care had been taken while he was just a moment away, it was hard for him to blame it on anything else. Din wasn’t the best when coping and his self-criticism was always strong in the back of his mind, but after being on Tython, it seemed to be knocked into overdrive.

Din felt like the had failed in the worst way possible, he had no idea what they were doing to the kid. He knew that sending the holo to Gideon was risky, but that was the point he was at now. Gideon had no idea how much that kid meant to him and what he would do to get him back. Maker, he just wanted that little menace back. He was resorting to sheer desperation.

Yes Fett, he could see you and Fennec whispering across the room, no he didn’t want your pity. He couldn’t blame them, he’d been pouting like a lost dog since Grogu was taken. Along with the fact that he broke his creed and that Mayfield with countless others saw his face. It was a lot to take in, he needed to take it slow, one issue at a time. To excuse what had happened, he just reminded himself that he did it for the kid and that all would be okay. He would be reunited with him soon enough and that’s what truly mattered.

The kid, his kid needed him. He had been reluctant to let the little womp rat in at first, but now he cannot imagine his life without him. His son. They had been through so much together, things that are unexplainable to anyone else. If there was so much as a scratch on his son when he saw him again, he’s unsure about what he would do. He knows that whatever he does do, Fett will be proud of him which he knows is not very favorable.

\--

Boarding the cruiser, Din can feel his heart beating fast in his chest. He isn’t sure how, but he can just feel that his kid is alive and on the ship. He sighs, thank the Maker.

Din’s thanks are cut short as he the containment doors to the dark trooper’s area open. Shit, shit, shit. He quickly moves to shut the door, but one trooper breaks free. He doesn’t have much time to react as he’s suddenly flung across the hallway with the dark trooper punching his helmet. Luckily, his beskar was able to prevent the punches from doing too much damage.

Glancing behind the dark trooper that had a tight hold on his neck, he sees the other troopers pounding on the glass on the doors. He begins to set the trooper aflame, but to no avail. Instead, he gets thrown across the hallway again. Kriffing hell, he was going to feel this tomorrow. Groaning, he reaches toward the handle to open the airlock, unsuccessfully. He was starting to get tired of getting kicked helplessly across the floor. In one last stand after one more kick from the trooper, he fires his salvo and impales the trooper in its neck. Dank farrik, finally.

Standing, he quickly moves to the containment area and opens the airlock in the back, shooting the rest of the troopers into space. Now, he just had to get his kid.

The stormtroopers seemed much easier to - ahem - detain than the dark trooper, so he moves past them swiftly to open the door to the room he knows Grogu is in. He steps in to see him bound in handcuffs, with Moff Gideon holding a dark light sword above his head. Din thinks he can feel his heart begin to break as Grogu reaches for him.

“Drop the blaster,” Gideon commands, “Slowly.” Din complies and kicks it over to him.

Din has Grogu in his sights and so badly wants to remove the handcuffs and give him a tight hug, “Give me the kid.”

“The kid is just fine where he is.” Gideon responds as he begins to sway the sword above Grogu, coming carelessly close to his head, “Mesmerizing isn’t it? Used to belong to Bo-Katan.”

Din throws his head back and rolls his eyes, he does not care about the sword or how it was associated with Bo-Katan and he definitely didn’t come to get a history lesson about either.

He continues, “Yes. I know you’ve been traveling with Bo-Katan. A friendly piece of advice, assume I know everything. Like the fact that your wrist launcher has fired its one and only salvo.”

Din starts to get impatient, this guy knows how to stall, “Where is this going?”

“This is where it’s going,” Gideon replies with a nasty smirk on his face, “I’m guessing that Bo-Katan and her welcoming party have arrived at the bridge, seeking me or, more accurately, this.” He waves the sword around and Din really is not concerned with the theatrics. He knows Gideon isn’t going to let him take the kid without a fight, so he just wants to skip ahead and get it over with. Frankly, he stops listening and eyes Grogu up and down looking for any signs of injury. His eyes and ears are drooping, signaling that he was going to pass out or that he was simply in critical condition.

“Keep it, I just want the kid.” Din is beginning to become frustrated with the Moff’s monologuing.

“Very well. I’ve already gotten what I want from him - his blood. All I wanted was to study his blood…” He keeps speaking while Din eyes Grogu over again, looking for any sign of blood loss or bruises, “...I see your bond with him. Take him, but you will leave my ship immediately and we will go our separate ways.”

Din steps forward toward Grogu, reaching out to pick him up when Gideon strikes the dark sword onto his back. He knew it wasn’t going to be that easy, it seems that nothing ever is lately. Din blocks all of his attacks and pulls out his spear. He eventually pushes him into the wall, knocking away the light sword.

With a spear to his face, Gideon spits, “You’re sparing my life? Well, this should be interesting.” He’s lucky Din has to hand him over to Bo-Katan because if he had it his way, the spear would be plunging into his chest. Din curses him and mutters, “Don’t mess with my kid, nibral.”

\--

Din is completely exhausted after the fight and he only cares about Grogu’s safety. So, when walking back into the main control room, he doesn’t care about any of the discussion about the light sword. Bo-Katan wanted it, he had it, he didn’t want it, she can have it. Except, she wasn’t taking it. Something about her being a pretender to the throne, he wasn’t quite listening the best he should be. Why did she need the light sword to rule Mandalore anyway? She could rule Mandalore without it, it really was not this big of a deal.

They tensely went back and forth for a couple of minutes before an alarm sounded, alerting them of the returning dark troopers. Din felt his heart sink, he had just saved his kid and reunited with him and he was already worried about him again. He wouldn’t let them take him.

“Don’t worry kid, I’m gonna get you out of here, stay here for a minute.” Din said to Grogu, gently setting him down on the floor. He said a silent prayer to the Maker that he would catch a break earlier rather than later. As the dark troopers started to pound on the door, Din felt a sense of security wash over him. Looking down at the kid, he saw his hand raised toward him.

Huh. Is that normal? Din weirdly felt more connected than normal to the kid, like he could understand him better. He couldn’t describe it, but the feeling was strong and overtook his mind. He stood there for a few more seconds, dumbstruck, before coming to and seeing the X-wing flying toward them.

“A Jedi?” Bo-Katan wondered. Din and Grogu perked up at this, was now the time? This was Din’s purpose, he had to help Grogu get him from the Jedi. He had just gotten him back though and the thought of giving him away was already breaking him.

Grogu crawled to the video on the console, looking at the Jedi taking down the dark troopers. Din, leaning over the kid to watch the video, was intrigued by this. The Jedi was incredibly capable of fighting so many dark troopers and in such aggressive ways. Din nearly got himself killed trying to take one down, nevermind a legion with only one light sword.

As they could see the Jedi take down the last dark trooper,, Grogu looked up at Din signaling that it was time.

Din’s heart rate sped up, he wasn’t ready to let him leave yet, “Open the doors, I said, open the doors.”

“Are you crazy?” Fennec questioned. Yes, perhaps he was crazy but if his kid was telling him to open the doors, they were going to be opened.

Wait - Grogu hadn’t spoken - had he? How did Din know what he was asking?

With a shake of his head, Din set Grogu down and opened the doors himself. When they opened, the Jedi stepped forward and shut off his light sword. He then removed his hood, revealing a warm, kind looking face, with bright blue eyes and soft, silky blonde hair. Din would love to rake his hands through his --

Maker Almighty, where did that come from? That dark trooper must have hit his head to hard, Din rationalized, he was going crazy.

“Is that Luke kriffing Skywalker?” Cara gasped behind him, “I thought Darth Vader killed him on the Death Star.”

Fennec let out a breath, “Maker help us, he’s still alive. Boba’s going to have a field day when I tell him. You think Solo’s still out there?”

Din ignored the women’s conversation behind him and spoke, “Are you a jedi? You have a light sword.”

The Jedi’s eyes widened at the question, “I am, and this is a lightsaber. Decidedly not a light sword,” he replied. Din huffed at this, it didn’t need a fancy name, his name fit the ‘saber’ just fine.

“Come little one.” The Jedi looked to Grogu, with his arm outstretched. Din glanced down at Grogu with tears starting to well up in his eyes. Grogu looked up at his father and told him he couldn’t go. Except he didn’t say it with words, but rather projected it into his mind. Dank Farrik he was powerful.

Turning back to the other man he said, “He doesn’t want to go with you.” Din hoped that the Jedi would take this and leave. He knew that this was his mission, but why did it hurt to much to let him go? It doesn’t seem fair.

The Jedi looked to Din and nodded, “He wants your permission,” Din raised his head at that, “He is strong with the Force, but talent without training is nothing. I will give my life to protect the child” the man continued, “but he will not be safe until he masters his abilities.”

Wow, Din couldn’t imagine how powerful the kid would be when he does master his powers. For such a small creature, he was already incredibly strong with his powers.

Din looked again at Grogu and picked him up. Grogu stared into his helmet and into his eyes with his big, dark, adorable eyes. Din had to accept that he was letting him go, to protect him and allow him to grow. He didn’t realize it would be so difficult. The kid needed it, he couldn’t keep traveling with Din, it was becoming to be too dangerous. As much as he would like to say, “no, he’s good actually. I’ll train him myself,” Din knew he could not stand in the way of his future.

With his child in his arms, Din whispered, “Hey, go on. That's who you belong with. He's one of your kind.” Din’s voice began to crack, but he continued, “I'll see you again. I promise.”

Grogu raised his hand to his father’s helmet, telling him to take it off. Din thought for a moment before realizing that he had taken it off in the first place to protect his kid. He was his clan. No matter what, he would always be with him.

With that thought, Din began to take off his helmet with shaky hands. He didn’t care that he was in the presence of others or a random Jedi, this was for his kid.

Grogu eyed him and began to reach for his face. Din closed his eyes and let a tear fall as he felt his son’s hand on him. While he didn’t say anything, Grogu told his dad how much he loved him.

“I love you too kid and don’t you go forgetting it.” Trying to maintain some decency, Din tearfully said, “All right little womp rat, it’s time to go.”

Grogu whined at him, not ready to leave him just yet, “Don’t be afraid. I’ll see you again little one. I swear to the Maker” he reassured him, his heart bursting at the seams. He put Grogu on the ground, looking to the Jedi and then back down to his boots as Grogu wrapped himself around them, whining at his father.

While looking down at Grogu, Din hears beeps coming from a R-series droid that’s blue and white. Grogu turns away from Din and hobbles over to the droid, looking at it with curiosity. Din felt tears beginning to form in his eyes just looking at his kid, his clan, his heart. Din tried to not connect to him at first, but he wedged his way into Din’s life and he is going to be forever grateful for that. Din didn’t know what was left of him with Grogu gone and he was not too eager to find out.

While Grogu is enamored with the droid, Din looks to the Jedi, taking him in. He gazes into his intense, shining, blue eyes that gleam at Grogu before directing their attention toward Din. They locked eyes for a few moments before the other man shot a dazzling smile at Din and - holy kriff he was in love. They broke eye contact so the Jedi could pick Grogu up, who was cooing at his feet.

Was Din being crazy? He must have hit his head too hard or something because he had to be going insane. Din was a powerful Mandalorian - supposedly the Mand’alor - not a cheesy teenager waxing poetic about their young love.

Din looked to the Jedi and Grogu, who were staring into each other’s eyes. Din considered the two of them, thinking about the Jedi’s dreamy sky blue eyes and his fluffy, silky blonde hair that hung perfectly around his eyes. Din’s sure he looks like a hot blubbering mess, with his unruly hair and under eye bags. He shuffled his hand through his hair, hopefully making it more presentable. In his defense, he was not expecting to take off his helmet today.

The Jedi and Grogu broke their stare and faced Din once again. The Jedi looked as if he were zoning out for a second before snapping back into place and looking at Din. Din gave him a small smile and nodded at him.

The Jedi sent a smile and nod in return and beamed, “You have beautiful eyes.”

Aw, well that was sweet of - wait… what? Din wasn’t sure if he had heard him correctly, he couldn’t have just said that in front of everyone, including an unconscious Moff. His mind was going a million miles a minute, thinking of how he should respond or if he should respond at all. He cocked his head at looked at the Jedi, confused as to what he was supposed to do or say.

Realizing what he had said, the Jedi’s cheeks instantly bloomed into a bright red. Din knew the other man hadn’t meant for that to come out as the man was clearly very flustered and embarrassed. It was kind of cute, Grogu let out a little laugh at the man and the looked to his father to make sure he had heard.

“Um, hah, just kidding. That’s a J-Jedi joke we like to say when we’re leaving, d-don’t take it personally. May the Force be with y-you.” The man turned away and began to speedwalk to the elevator, jamming at the button as if that would make it arrive faster. His shoulders were hunched and Din could tell he had his hand on his forehead. It was endearing, to be frank. Cute, smiley and a little daft, his perfect type apparently.

After what seemed to be minutes of waiting, the elevator arrived and the Jedi speedily stepped in. Din could hear Cara and Fennec begin to laugh behind him and he couldn’t help but crack a grin.

The Jedi turned in the elevator, his face somehow redder than it had been before. Din wanted to touch his cheeks and tell him it was okay. He was going soft.

He gave everyone a small wave and locked eyes with Din across the hall, at least it felt like he had. Din was going to get so much shit over this. He looked at the Jedi and began to let out a laugh, a kind one, but a laugh nonetheless. The Jedi gave him a sheepish look, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

Din made a mental note to ask Cara who the Jedi was, he was ready to get reacquainted.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i loved writing from din's perspective i don't know why. lmk what you think!  
> i'm obsessed with these himbos ur honor  
> nibral = loser, failure


End file.
